jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Rhodes
"Even if I won the duel, I could never turn those two in. This Academy is alot more fun with them, than without." ''- Alexis thinking about having more excietment with Jaden with her at the Academy. '''Alexis Rhodes '(or Alexis Yuki) (voiced Priscilla Everett) is a main character in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and in Jaden's Adventure series. She is a strong, beautiful female Duelist from Obelisk Blue dormitory at Duel Academy as well as one of Jaden's closest friends. She duels with a "Cyber Girl" Deck consisting of female warrior type monsters based on sports. She is titled the "Queen of Obelisk Blue." Pre-Adventure series: Unlike most other Obelisk Blue students, she did not think she was better than other students. A lot of guys were interested in her, but she had her eyes on Jaden. During her first year at Duel Academy, Jaden dueled her and beat her, starting her to fall in love for Jaden. She was one of seven to defeat the Shadow Riders from obtaining the Sacred Beast cards. She also found her long lost brother, Atticus, after Jaden defeated him as Nightshroud. During her second year, she became of a victim of the evil Society of Light, and was brainwashed and became a member. But Jaden freed her from their power. And during her third year, she traveled with Jaden to the alternate dimension to look for Jesse, but became concerned for Jaden when he became obsessed with searching for Jesse. After Jaden's duel with Zure, Alexis, Chazz, Hassleberry and Atticus became marked with a wicked rune which responded to the emotion they expressed. Alexis was sadness. Alexis and the others were captured by Brron and sent to the stars after being sacrificed during Jaden's duel with Brron. She became one of Yubel's prisoners, but was freed after Jaden combined his spirit with Yubel's. Adventure sereis: After returning to Duel Academy, Alexis was heartbroken thinking that she would never see Jaden again. But after he mysteriously returned, she was so happy that she confessed her love for him, and they both became a couple. Now, she goes with Jaden on his adventures as the second-in-command of the team (next to Beetles and Jesse). Later on in the series, Alexis and Jaden will be married. Trivia *Alexis looks up to Téa Gardner as her idol. *Alexis will make her debut in Jaden's Adventures of the Return of Jafar. *Alexis will ally with Jeffrey and his friends for the first time in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet TRON. *As she travels to new worlds with her friends, she has earned the name "The Duelist Princess", although she believes she doesn't deserve it. * Xion will consider Alexis to be an aunt. Alexis is also Xion's favorite baby-sitter. *Jaden will eventually marry Alexis in Wedding Duels Part 1 ''and ''Wedding Duels Part 2. Changing her name to Alexis Yuki. *Jaden and Alexis will celebrate their first wedding anniversary in Jaden gets Brave. *Alexis develops a sister-like relationship with Aqua. *Alexis becomes a Keyblade wielder in the Teen Titans episode "Switched." *After Jaden becomes the new King of Games in The Next King of Games, Alexis becomes the new Queen of Games and a real queen. *Alexis later becomes pregnant and announces it in Jaden's BIG Birthday Surprise. She gives birth to Lily Yuki. *Alexis eventually gets her own mermaid-form after learning from Aqua. *In Japan, Alexis is known as Asuka Tenjoin. Gallery tumblr_mfrnkl9kEX1riwn0ro4_1280.jpg tumblr_mfrnkl9kEX1riwn0ro5_1280.jpg tumblr_mfrnkl9kEX1riwn0ro1_1280.png tumblr_mfrnkl9kEX1riwn0ro2_500.png tumblr_mfrnkl9kEX1riwn0ro3_1280.png Alexis cosplay.jpg|Alexis as Harpie Lady. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Jaden's Adventures members Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Duelists Category:Jaden & Alexis Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Guardians Category:Aunts Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Xion's family Category:Wives Category:Justice League Category:Females Category:Teen Titans Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Allies Category:Sisters Category:Arik's Allies Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Voices of Reason Category:Mother figures Category:Second-in-Command Category:Swordsmen Category:Girlfriends Category:Elements of Harmony: Loyalty Category:Revived characters Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Spider-Man's Allies Category:Avengers Category:Mothers Category:Mermaids Category:Siblings Category:Queens Category:Magic Users